O Biquine Branco de Haruno Sakura
by Juhdye xD
Summary: O que acontece quando Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Ino,Gaara,Shikamaru,Temari,Kiba,Shino, Chouji,Kankurou,Tenten,Lee,Neji e os senseis vão passar férias na praia?E se Sakura comprasse um biquine branco que consegue seduzir qualquer homem? QUALQUER HOMEM...
1. Trailer

** O Biquine Branco de Haruno Sakura**

O que acontece quando Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Kankurou, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kakashi, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai e Anko vão passar alguns dias no Hawaii? E se Sakura comprasse um biquine branco em uma loja... Capaz de seduzir qualquer homem? EU DISSE QUALQUER HOMEM MESMO... xP

**Trailer on**

**Ela foi parar no lugar errado...**

- Oh! Olha que biquine fofooo!! - Gritou Sakura, em frente á uma butique mais afastada da praia.  
- Sakura, eu não acho uma boa idéia... Temos que voltar. - Disse Tenten, preocupada.  
- Que nada, amiga! Quanto custa, moça? - Perguntou ela á dona da loja/butique.

**Na hora errada...**

- Sakura, você não vai sair com essa _coisa_, vai? - Perguntou Ino, estupefata.  
- Sim, babe de inveja Ino porca chan! - Disse a rosada, rindo da loira.

**Com as pessoas erradas!**

- OMG, Sakura, você usou o que hoje? - Perguntou Asuma.  
- É sim, SAKURAAAA, você tá tão... - Começou Chouji.  
- GAAAAATAAAAAAAA... x3 - Disseram todos os homens da casa, babando.

**Sakura Haruno e seu biquine**

- Eu tenho que beijar o Sasuke-kuuun!! n.n

**Ino, Temari, Tenten e Hinata com chapéu de sol**

- OHH!! ò.ó Você não disse isso, sua...sua...sua...  
- Pimbi boiola! :D  
- Hinata, é você mesmo? O.o

**Tsunade, Kurenai e Anko por fora**

- Aiii, catitos, eu acho que tô boiando u.u  
- UHH, quando afundar me dá o tritão n.n  
- Cala a boca, Kurenai ¬¬

**E os meninos... AHMM... O.O**

- GAAAATAAA... O.O

**Sasuke Uchiha**

- Como eu nunca te notei... Tu é tão... OMG, tu é tão hot... O.O

**Naruto Uzumaki**

- EII, para aí, gostosa O.O

**Kakashi Hatake**

- Sabe Sakura, mudando de idéia, eu tenho que te ensinar algo... Passa no meu quarto hoje a tarde, ok?

**Neji Hyuuga**

- Gosto do seu cabelo... Você usa o que? Sabe, a gente devia sair um dia desses...

**Asuma**

- Hey, quer mexer meu caldeirão, gatona lindona? n.n

**Sabaku no Gaara**

- Tu é do meu tipo... Agora eu mando... Tire a roupa...  
- O.O  
- O.O  
- O.O

**Nara Shikamaru**

- GAATA, ME ESPERA AEWW, VAMO VE AS NUVENS i.i

**Kiba Inuzuka**

- Me passa o numero, garota rosa e sexy? x3

**Shino Aburame**

- ...  
- Tu é o único não doido aqui, Shino... UFA!! n.n  
- Gata.  
-O.O

**Sabaku no Kankurou**

- E então, eu estava pensando... Você podia perder de vez a coisinha comigo, né? n.n

**Chouji**

- Vem pro papai, belezuraaa... :U

**... E... O Lee ¬¬**

- OH, FLOR DA PELE, TORRADA DO MEU SER, MINHA OUTRA METADE, MINHA DAMA DA NOITE, MINHA ROSA DO AMANHECER! n.n

**Babando pelo Biquine branco de Sakura Haruno!**

**Em Maio, no Canal Naruto do Fanfiction, Nyah e Anime Spirits!**


	2. Prólogo

** O Biquine Branco de Haruno Sakura**

O que acontece quando Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Kankurou, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kakashi, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai e Anko vão passar alguns dias no Hawaii? E se Sakura comprasse um biquine branco em uma loja... Capaz de seduzir qualquer homem? EU DISSE QUALQUER HOMEM MESMO... xP

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Nunca pensei que tudo terminaria assim, e o deus do mar preparava-se para o seu golpe final. A feiticeira estava pronta ao meu lado, com o olhar vago e perdido, e Sasuke estava do meu outro lado, segurando minha mão. Haviam sido tantas mudanças entre nós que eu nem podia acreditar, e o biquine branco que tudo fez acontecer estava colado no meu corpo.

Eu estava suada. Se nem Tsunade-obaa-san podia com ele, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu só sabia que tudo ia terminar, nada mais, e queria que aquilo fosse rápido. Muito rápido.

* * *

**Oi gente, esse tipo de prólogo é um tipo de parágrafo do penúltimo capítulo para abrir o apetite! A fanfic começa de verdade no capítulo um, tá? Beijos e abraços no kokoro!  
**


End file.
